Love it together
by Big Mello
Summary: a howince story witha twist at the end


Howard was slowly and silently patting his hair down, waiting for the council to arrive

Howard was slowly and silently patting his hair down, waiting for the council to arrive. They brushed his hair down straightened his hair several times and solemnly walked off. Howard smiled briefly at his saxophone, and grinned at the picture on his stool.

"Good memories, Time to move them on" he pressured himself, walking over to his outfits, he brushed the picture frame lightly, it was now or never.

Vince watched as his hairstylist furiously lashed Goth juice on his hair, Studying Vince's hair in the many mirrors. He grinned as he saw his latest Japanese hairstylist back comb his mass of fur; he relaxed as his masseur dug into his scalp. He glanced at his many outfits to wear that day. He laughed and gazed into the object bestowed upon him. He smiled.

Vince slowly walked down the stairs, yawning.

"Hey Naboo, Hey Bollo" Vince grinned, reaching toward the bran flakes and some white sugar.

"Alright Vince?" replied Naboo, his eyes glued to the show he was watching.

"Don Don Don, Peacock Dreams, Don Don Don, Peacock dreams" Naboo and Bollo chanted happily.

Howard strolled down the stairs. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh! Vince, I thought…I mean…you…" Howard gasped, brought a deep breath in and smiled, "Good sleep?"

"Yeah, Howard…um great sleep" Vince said dribbling bran flakes, "actually…I gotta go, um…Bye"

Vince burst out of the room, breathing heavily. He walked down the street, past all the stalls; they were a blur to him. He spotted a nice top, but brushed past it, he spotted a cute girl. It meant nothing. He sighed as he looked at the couples along the street. Why was he so nervous? Why couldn't he just confront his feelings? He cursed himself. He strolled into a small pub.

"One tall glass of beer" Vince said and added, "make it a double, sod it"

"Alright mate" The bar man said, passing him two beers.

Vince began to sip it slowly.

The bar man smiled,

"do you know that Howard bloke, I saw you guys tog-"

Vince spilt his beers on his new t-shirt and ran out the room, his eyes watering.

He ran and ran and ran and didn't stop running, he didn't like this anymore. He bumped in to people but carried on running, He reached the jazzasize centre and stopped. He sighed. He turned around and walked down the street.

Howard straightened up and stared at Naboo.

"Naboo, I need help" He sighed, "please!"

Naboo stood up and walked into his shaman area; he passed him a pink bottle, some wine and winked.

"You know what to do" Naboo grinned.

"Actually, I have no idea what this is" Howard replied stubbornly.

"Well, simple put the love potion in his glass; give him the wine and walla! He's yours" Naboo's voice went serious.

Howard took the love potion and poured it into a human league cup.

"One more thing, you have to make sure he does not love you, otherwise the person you least expect will never leave you, unless Vince tells you he gives you his heart, without you telling him

Howard replied "I really want this to happen, oh yeah Naboo um, what about…"

He heard knocking; he quickly placed the cup down and ran to the door, he flattened his hair, put in a new spray into his mouth, stars in his petite eyes. He opened the door.

"Howard!" Vince exclaimed, as he pounced on Howard for his first round of tonsil tennis, he swiftly and fiercely moved his tongue in all directions, Vince turned into a competitive school boy, eager to win.

"Oh, Howard" Vince mumbled, through a slaughter of kisses, "I love you, I'm s-so-sor-sorry I ran a-aw-away"

"sshh, it's ok, that was in the past" Howard said, passing Vince a drink, "Here…you seem parched"

Oh, you really know how to set me off, Howard moon" Vince giggled, taking a gulp.

Suddenly Howard's face flushed so pale like a piece of damp paper, as his back was tapped, The drink, The kiss, it all came back to him. He shrieked as he heard a familiar voice that went on forever, an old greeting, he stared blankly at a torn card on the surface. Vince stared in terror and glanced at Howard.

"Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" said a familiar voice, breathing in Howard's neck, "I'm Eleanor"

To be continued…..


End file.
